pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Riecher
Name: Orion Riecher Age: 15 Gender: male Dorm : Suicune at The Pokemon Trainer Academy Appearance: Personality: Orion is a renegade. He never follows trends and always goes against the flow. He shows this very much so in his training. He never lets people change his mind even when it’s a bad idea in his own. If Orion puts his mind to it, it will be done. He also has imbued his pokemon with his stubborn attitude. They all refuse to surrender and are extremely hard to handle in a fight. Orion also gets a bad attitude when things get tense. Push him and he pushes back much much harder. History: Orion hails from the volcanic north of Hoenn. He spent his time amongst the dangerous and volatile lava pools exploring the depths of his own mind. He honed his mind in the extreme heat and taught himself to never give in. He traversed the lava tubes and caves and all the rest of the volcano to make himself strong in body. Finally He perfected his spirit by training pokemon. He became a force to be reckoned with in those hills, but still he knows he had much to learn. He can always improve his skills. Orion once had an ominous meeting on the mountain top. When he was ten Orion ran away from home and camped on top of the volcano. For a ten year old it was an amazing feet, but for Orion it was nothing. He waited out the night only meters from the volcano’s center. When he returned the next day Orion spoke of hearing a voice from the volcano. It was a whispering voice that echoed in his head. “Few dare approach yet you a child comes to me? To come here and feel no fear is a feet in itself, but to come here and do so in search of refuge is interesting. Have you ever need of the Earth’s hearth you will be welcomed.” Orion had known the voice was really his own thoughts, but usually he kept them in check. Orion thought it odd, but more so oddly true. He always felt at home at the volcano. To call it home was only natural. There was a kind of warmth to it one that was even more welcoming then his own home. Though that wasn’t hard. An only child without a mother or father living in a cramped orphanage. His mother was dead because of his father. They rushed into a relationship, and out right ignored the risks. After getting Orion’s mother pregnant he left. They knew the risks, but he didn’t stand by her. She was only a teen herself when she gave birth to him. Orion was brought into the world as his mother left it. She only had enough time to look out the window up at the night sky and see the constellation Orion floating over head before she died. Orion’s father wasn’t around for him either he was in jail for what he did to Orion’s mother. So all alone Orion wasn’t inclined to call anywhere home, but he did call the volcano that. With his pokemon as his only family and no where to call home Orion set out for the academy. Well there was also a girl… An old friend of Orion who had gone to the academy. With her there and him where he was he had even more reason to go. Her name, Sarah Tylers. Pokemon Species: Charmeleon Nickname: Jakio Lvl: 28 Moves: Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Hone Claws, Crunch, Rock Slide Species: Electabuzz Nickname: Turbine Lvl: 22 Moves: Thunder Punch, Charge, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Rolling Kick, Leer Trivia *Orion originally had a lot darker of a backstory, but it was changed due to rating. *Orion thinks the dorms are a broken system, and disputes them by wearing his black jacket. *While from Hoenn Orion has no plans to catch any pokemon from there as of yet. He prefers Unova and Sinnoh pokemon to be caught now. Category:Student Category:Character